


First Christmas

by FunsizeTea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Corgis, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunsizeTea/pseuds/FunsizeTea
Summary: Christmas has always been one of your favorite holidays and now it’s going to be the one that you’ll always remember.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Original Female Character(s), Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Reader, Bellatrix Lestrange/Black!Reader, Bellatrix Lestrange/POC!Reader, Bellatrix Lestrange/Reader
Kudos: 23





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I’ve ever published, so feedback is always helpful and welcomed. Hope you enjoy!

When you wake up, you notice the other side of the bed. You stretch and then get out of bed, getting the scent of breakfast cooking. You slip on your robe and head downstairs, gasping when you reach the bottom. The love of your life, Bellatrix looks up from the couch and smiles.

“Good morning love and Merry Christmas.” She gets up and walks over to you. “I know that this is your favorite holiday, so I wanted to do something special for you. I got all your favorite foods, there’s hot cocoa all ready for us, and I got you an extra special gift.”

You wrap your arms around her and smile, “Thank you for breakfast hon. How about we eat and then we can get to opening gifts.” She smirks and nips your neck, making you laugh. “You know what I mean! We’re eating actual food.”

“Fine, but later on, you’re mine,” she nibbles on your ear before letting go to grab your food. You both sit at the table and eat, talking about random things. Once you both finish, you jump up and pull Bellatrix to her feet and drag her to the tree as she laughs. “I know this is your favorite holiday but slow down darling.”

“Come onnnn! I want you to open your gifts first!” You quickly sit her down and move her presents to her. Sitting on the floor in front of her you watch her slowly open the gifts. The first 2 that she opens have the candle and body wash that she loves and a couple of outfits for the winter. You know that she hates to be cold so you made sure the sweaters were warm and soft. When she opens the final gift, she gasps.

“Darling, it’s beautiful. Thank you so much,” she pulls you in for a hug and kisses you. Inside there is a necklace, bracelet, and earrings that all match. They are all diamonds, but in the center of the earrings and necklace is her favorite gemstone, an emerald. The bracelet has emeralds and diamonds alternating. You help her slip on the necklace and she gives you another kiss. This one more passionate. “Thank you. I’m going to have to repay you later. But for now, it’s your turn love.”

You switch positions, sitting on the couch as you open the presents she got you. You first open some sweaters, laughing as 2 of them are ones that you constantly take from her closet. You next open 2 bottles of your favorite perfume. She smiles and stands.

“Alright, I have to go grab your last gift. Close your eyes.” You close your eyes and hear her run around. When she stops in front of you, you can hear the excitement in her voice. “Alright open!” She quickly sets something in your lap and when you open your eyes you squeal.

“Oh my god! You didn’t!” In your lap is a corgi puppy, curled up and sleeping. “Darling she’s so precious! What’s her name?” She smiles at you.

“Look at her collar. I adopted her,” Bellatrix smiles and strokes your leg. You lift up the puppy and notice something shiny on it. When you lift up the name plate, you notice a diamond ring. You go through a series of emotions all at once. Confusion. Shock. Joy. Nervousness. When you go to look at your love you see her on one knee with her signature smirk and she slips the ring off the puppy.

“I told you it was extra special, love. You’ve made me one of the happiest women on earth. I know we had our ups and downs, especially in the beginning. I now know that not everything your family teaches you is right and I found that by letting myself fall in love with you. Now, I’m willing to fight anyone who try’s to say that we can’t love each other whether it’s because we’re women or because your black.” You can’t help but laugh when she says that, because you’ve seen her fight her best friend, Tom, just for saying you two didn’t belong together. “Now will you make me the happiest woman and be my wife?”

You can’t help but let the tears fall as you nod. You set the puppy , who has now awaken in your lap, on the floor and fall into her arms. She laughs as you both end up lying on the floor with you on top of her. She moves a piece of your curly hair behind your ear and smiles. “You’ll really be my wife?” You can tell she’s nervous. It’s rare for her to be vulnerable, so you gently stroke her cheek. When you quickly reassure her, the vulnerability is gone and she quickly flips you on your back with a huff. You can’t help but laugh and look up at her.

“And here I thought you were going to be your sweet self. Guess I was wrong about that.” As you get to say more, you gasp and your eyes widen as her hand strokes over your shorts.

“I’d be careful with what you’re going to say next, pet. I may have just proposed, but don’t forget who’s in charge.” She nips at your neck leaving fresh bruises on your neck.

You can’t help moan as she keeps going down your body and soon enough, you’re both naked on the ground and you’re begging her for release. After some time she gives you what you want and you’re both panting on the ground. As your breathe evens out, she kisses your neck and gets up. You sit up groaning and stretch then kneel in front of the couch petting your precious puppy. You go to look at her collar and see her name is Princess.

“Awww hi Princess. Babe her name is Princess” you say with a smile looking at Bellatrix. She comes back to the couch and sits next to you.  
  


“A Princess for my beautiful Princess.” She smiles and takes your hand, slipping on the engagement ring. You grin, holding it up to look at. The 18k white gold ring has 2 rows of diamonds, one white and one black. In the center is a sparkling 2 ct. oval shaped diamond. You lean over kissing her gently until you break into laughter at Princess trying to get between you both.

“I think someone’s jealous” you say as you nuzzle her neck. You both play with her and enjoy the rest of the day, together as the family you knew you’d both eventually become.


End file.
